It Changed Panem Forever
by HungerGamesCrazy
Summary: When Katniss and Peeta's daugther finds a box that contains infomation about a lost district, they set out to find it, and possably their grandpa.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Thank you so very much for clicking apon this here story! I started this A LONG time ago and i am finally ready to commit to finishing it! So i hope you like it and feel free to tell me anything you think need changed or any ideas, I LOVE feedback!**

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

That's what I hear EVERY day. My little sister needing to tell my mother something.

"MOMMY!"

"Megan, what do you need?"

"Guess what!"

"I don't know what."

"Look what I found!"

And what happened that day will change Panem forever…

It was a wet, spring day and I was helping my mom wash the floor whe-

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

Megan walks in soaking wet and muddy getting our newly cleaned floor all dirty.

"MEGAN!" my mom scolds, "you know that we were cleaning the floor today!"

"Sorry, but look what I found!" Megan walks out of the kitchen and comes back in carrying an old, green, metal box.

"What is that?" I say.

"I don't know, I was out in the woods playing and I found this in a hollow tree." I walk over and take the box from her hands.

"Did you open it?" I ask.

"No, I couldn't, it not open." I walk over and put the metal box on the kitchen counter and take out a screwdriver. I try to snap the seal and when I hear a "crack" I put down the screwdriver and open the lid to the box.

**Soooooo…. Do you like it? I just want to know because if not I will not continue….. so all you have to do is review! and sorry it is so short kinda a preview chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay 2nd chapter! enjoy!**

I open the lid of the box my sister found in the woods and a plume of dust flies out and we are all coughing. When it clears away, I am astounded by the contents. Inside I find a letter, map, and pictures. First I read the letter,

_ Dear people of future Panem,_

_My name is Carter Everdeen, I will have no idea what year you are in but now it is 3000. I wrote this letter to tell you that I have survived the illness of district 14. Just this past year almost the entire district died of smallpox. Only a group of twenty got away and was living in the woods where you found this box. Anyway, after we got away, the capitol bombed the district. After that our group of now twenty five moved back to district 14 and slowly rebuilt. Also in the box we included a map to us and pictures. One last thing, the capitol thinks that we are all dead._

_ Farewell, The survivors of district 14_

_P.S. If you live in district 12 you ma-_

"That's all there is, the rest is ripped off." I turn to my mom and she is speechless, and then it hits me like a ton of bricks, "Everdeen", my mom's maiden name. "Lilly, can I see that?" I hand the letter to my mom and she scans it over. Then she walks out the door, I assume to my father's bakery. I grab my sister and we chase after her but then I remember that I left the box on the counter and I send Megan to the bakery. I run back to the house and grab the box and run all the way back to the bakery.

**Ok it is short but I like short chapters. Please R&R, and of course TELL YOU'RE FRIENDS! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! Oh yea, do you like it and if you have ideas, just tell me! OK BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!Thank you for the lovely comments! Here is chapter 3!**

We walk into the door of my father's bakery and my mom is already having my dad read the letter. After a minute or so, my daddy's mouth in hitting the floor. "What should we do?" my mom asks, breaking the silence. "I don't know, maybe tell the president?" "No, it will just cause trouble… Oh I know, let's call Gale; he will know what to do." "Ok we will call gale" we all go back to the house and when we do my mother runs to the phone and dials Gales number. "Hello, Gale, hey… I need you to get to 12 as soon as you can… because I can't tell you over the phone… ok, see you in an hour!" mom comes back and tells us gale will be here in an hour and to get cleaned up and look nice. I run upstairs and take a hot shower and put on a green dress that stops at my ankles and matching green shoes. I run back downstairs just in time to see gales hovercraft land in our front yard. Gale steps out and my mom runs and embraces him. When the hovercraft flies away, mom and "uncle" gale walks back to the house. "Hi uncle" and I run and hug him and then we get attacked by Megan and we fall over laughing. When we get to our feet, we walk inside our house." So… what is so important that I needed to come all the way out here?" my mom walks in the kitchen and comes back into the living room with the metal box Megan found. "This is why." And my mom hands gale the box. We sit there while gale takes out the contents of the box. First he reads the letter and I think his jaw drops farther than my dad's did! "So… what do we do about is? "My mom asks." Ok, this is what we are going to do." Gale tells us.

**Hahaha, cliffhanger, I just love them! Ok I need to say a few things... I want to know, do we want to get to get the president into it or have it keep it to them? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I had A question and yes Cara, the mother is Katniss, did not make it clear. My bad!**

" First, don't tell ANYONE, we can't have the government getting into this." " Next, we are going to travel to this 'so called district 14' and find out about the rest of this letter" "last, we need to get together our closest friends to go with us… and fast because I want to leave in 3 days and Katniss, Peeta, you are in charge I can't physically go with you but I will help guide you the whole way. Got it?" and with that gale finishes. " What are we doing with the girls?" I ask. " We. Are. Going. " Megan spits out at us. I look at Peeta and he shrugs his shoulders. " We will talk about it" " better think fast! " gale interrupts. "Yes we know." I tell gale. Soon after gales hovercraft arrives and I walk him out. "I will call you!" gale yells as gets in and with that his hovercraft flies away. " Girls it's getting late, go get to bed" and I shoo them upstairs. "Well Peeta, let's make some calls."

**Eh, short but sweet! Ok the next few chapters are going to be super short cause they are going to be the phone call to everyone they are bringing with them! And I wrote these chapters a LONG time ago and I might tweek them a little, so watch out, and I will tell you when I do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! Umm… not much to say, but thanks for the reviews from everyone who is not afraid! Don't worry I won't bite! REVIEW! **

"So, who do you think we should bring?" Peeta asks. "Well, I was thinking of calling Finnick and Annie, maybe their son. Mom and Prim. Haymitch and Effie. And Cinna." "That sounds like a great group to bring" Peeta says agreeing. "Well if you call Finnick, I will go get everyone else" "Great" I give Peeta a quick kiss and run out the door. I stop first at Cinna's. I run up to his house and ring the doorbell and a second later, I am greeted by my great friend Cinna. "Katniss!" "Hey Cinna… um there are things going on and Peeta and I are having a meeting over at our house. Do you think you can go meet Peeta over there while I go get everyone else?" "Yes, of course I will. See you soon." I give him a quick hug and I sprint out the door for my moms and Prims house. I walk up to the door and take the key out from under the mat. I unlock the door and find them in the living room." Hi mom. Hi Prim!" "Hey Katniss, what are you doing here?" "Peeta and I are having a meeting, meet us at our house?" "Ok we will be there!" I give hugs and start for Effie and Haymitch house. I get to their door and let myself in. I walk in and find Effie and Haymitch sitting in the living room playing with Kelsey. "Hey Guys!" I walk in and sit on the floor with them and Effie hands me Kelsey. "Hi baby girl" "so what brings you here Mellark?" "Something important came up and I need you three to come over to our house for a meeting." I tell them. "Yea we will be there. Do you want to take Kelsey on over and we will meet you over there" "sounds great!" I take Kelsey and head for home. I walk in my front door and take a seat at the table with everyone else. As soon as Peeta puts a fresh plate of cookies on the table, Effie and Haymitch walk in. "PEETA! WHEN IS FINNICK COMING!" I yell "IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES!" he yells back. I run upstairs to get the pack and play from the girl's room. When I get to the top of the steps, I hear giggling. I walk into the room and both of them are 'asleep'. I hide behind the door and shut it so it seems like I left. Then there is more giggling. I sneak up on them and- "BOO!" "AHHHH!" ha, I got them. "What are you doing up?" I ask "umm…" "Well come on" I collect the girls and the pack and play and head downstairs and Finnick, Annie, and Matt are here. "Hello guys! Just take a seat and we will get started" I start to take my seat when I hear a crash from the hall. "Oh no, I will be right back" I get to the hall and I see that a picture of me, prim, and my mom and dad had fallen and broke. I pick up the frame and the picture falls out. When I pick it up I find see a ripped piece of paper taped to the back. "PEETA, YOU BETTER GET IN HERE!" "What? "Look what I found – the missing half of the letter…"

**HA! Didn't see that coming did ya! No update until I get REVIEWS! And I now have a Facebook page that is **_**HungerGamesCrazyFanFiction!**_


End file.
